


A Duel Owed

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc-V Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: After the war, Strong Ishijima still wants to duel Sakaki Yuushou.  Always be careful what you ask for.
Kudos: 3





	A Duel Owed

**Title:** A Duel Owed  
 **Characters:** Strong Ishijima, Sakaki Yuushou  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO Arc-V: canon compatible: A71, non-canon scene; YGO Arc-V Flash Bingo, #116, Strong Ishijima  
 **Notes:** This takes place maybe a week or two post-canon.  
 **Summary:** After the war, Strong Ishijima still wants to duel Sakaki Yuushou. Always be careful what you ask for.

* * *

_He won’t come._ Strong Ishijima threw himself down onto his favorite couch and started to scroll through the latest social media posts. He didn’t like most of what he saw; praising Akaba Reiji and his Lancers for their brave victory in the war – which Strong didn’t remember a lot of and wasn’t sure why and didn’t think about anyway – and welcoming Sakaki Yuushou back from wherever it was that he’d been. 

Ishijima welcomed him back as well, in his own way. He’d sent a message to Sakaki as soon as he could, daring him to finally have that duel against him, the one that he’d never shown up for all those years before. 

Of course, Ishijima didn’t expect for a single moment that Sakaki would turn up. According to what information he could get, Sakaki had flitted off to some other world rather than duel him. He would probably come up with some similar excuse to avoid the duel now as well. Or perhaps he would claim he could no longer duel properly because of his lame leg. 

_He’s making that up if he tries it. I saw him dueling his son._ So had so many other people. So if Sakaki tried it now, Ishijima knew for a fact that it would be a lie. 

It amused him to think of what excuses would be brought up. Not enough time due to trying to get his life back together? Still helping to put the worlds together after that whole mess? Just not interested in dueling someone who wasn’t _technically_ Champion anymore? 

The options were endless. Ishijima wouldn’t even be surprised if his challenge wasn’t ever replied to at all. Perhaps Sakaki father and son would simply never look at it or would discard it the moment they did, far too high and mighty as conquering heroes. 

Ishijima wasn’t even certain of what he thought about this whole dueling with smiles thing anyway. He could sort of see the appeal but it wasn’t his style. He had no intentions of changing that style either. 

A knock came on his door. Well, he couldn't say he’d been expecting anyone. He hadn’t even ordered takeout tonight. He levered himself to his feet and wandered over to the door, halfway expecting some sort of fan. He still had plenty of those who wanted his autograph or a duel. Though most of those who wanted duels didn’t turn up at his front door. 

He really needed to hire a new manager. If people were going to start showing up without letting him know in advance, he would have to have someone to keep them organized. 

But when he opened the door, he did not expect who he saw in the slightest. Sakaki Yuushou stood out there, leaning on his cane, and with that far too familiar smile on his lips. Strong froze where he stood, not quite believing that he’d actually turned up. 

“Hello, Strong,” Sakaki said. “I believe that I owe you a duel?” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Yuushou won, of course.


End file.
